


Imaginary Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ink has an imaginary friend. Error has a secret.





	Imaginary Friend

Ink had had an imaginary friend for as long as he could remember. The only thing was, Ink didn’t believe his friend was imaginary. He had told his parents over and over again that Error was very real, and they had told him over and over again that Error couldn’t be real. They never saw Error. They never heard Error. Could Ink touch Error? He admitted that no, he couldn’t touch Error, and they accepted this as proof that Error was made up. Fake. Ink knew that wasn’t true, so he learned to keep quiet when it came to all things relating to his best friend.

He was in high school now, and a budding artist. He had _real_ friends and classmates, and other people who stayed close by. But Error had always been there. And he knew Error was real because Error grew up with him. He had aged from a boy to a teenager just as Ink had done. Anytime Ink asked why he couldn’t touch him or why no one else could see him, Error just shrugged and frowned.

_“Where are you?” Ink had asked out of the blue one day when they were children. Error had shrugged._

_“Stuck.”_

“That’s looking good, Inky.” Error commented as he floated behind Ink, looking over his shoulder. It was just the beginning of a watercolor painting, an assignment for class. Ink snorted.

“It’s just a sketch.” He mumbled, dipping his brush into the jar of water sitting next to the painting.

“A good sketch.” Error huffed. “You need to learn to take a compliment.”

“Why though? It could be better.” Ink frowned at his drawing once again. He hated it. He groaned and pushed the piece of paper away and grabbed another sheet.

Error rolled his eyes and sighed.

“What is it supposed to be about again?” He asked, moving to the opposite side of the desk so that he was facing his friend.

“She said it could be about anything as long as it was something we liked.” Ink began sketching once more.

“And you chose the park?” Error arched an eyebrow.

Ink huffed.

“Yes. I did.” The more frustrated the skeleton got, the harder he pressed his pencil into the paper. Not very good for watercolors. He pushed the second piece of paper aside. He needed to take a break before he ruined every sheet of watercolor paper he had.

“Why? Didn’t you scrape your knee on the castle? And didn’t that one kid push your face into the sand?” Error followed Ink as he moved from the desk and to the window.

“While you were laughing the whole time.” Ink pouted. The apparition shrugged.

“I made him fall off the jungle gym for it though.” Error perched himself on the desk, watching Ink.

“I know…” Ink grumbled as he watched the sun set. It was later than he thought it had been. “But it’s where I first met you.” He turned around just in time to see the look of surprise on Error’s face before it vanished into his normal look of disinterest. Error shrugged.

“Oh, yeah. We did meet there.” Error laughed slightly and looked up at the ceiling, avoiding looking at his friend. “You were the first person to actually see me." 

“My parents thought I was crazy.” Ink laughed. “They still do, actually.”

“Probably for more reasons than just me.” Error smirked at him.

“No!” Ink quickly reprimanded, then shrugged. “Well, maybe.”

“Ink! Dinner’s ready!” His dad called from downstairs.

“Well, I gotta go eat.” Ink moved to the door.

“I could come with you. Watch you while you eat. Just like old times.” Error offered.

“Please, no. I really don’t want to relive any of that.” Ink groaned.

“So… Can I join you in the shower later if you won’t let me watch you eat?” Error raised his eyebrows.

“No! You can’t do either!” Ink cried, a rainbow blush spreading across his cheeks. “Stay here or go home. You’re just not allowed to watch me do anything. Period.” He turned and left, shutting the door on his way out. He didn’t really need to shut it, but he hoped it gave Error some semblance of privacy.

Error watched his friend leave before he moved to Ink’s bed and settled onto it. It was always boring when Ink left. Or when he had to do anything _normal_ people needed to do, like going to school, doing homework, eating, showering, watching TV…

Error had a lot of time on his hands. He had been like this for almost ten years now. Ten years of spying on his family and ten years of… Ink.

Ink was his only friend. Even before the accident, Error didn’t have many friends, if you would even call them that. His brothers had friends, but he… not so much. Really, his friends were his brothers’ who were forced to play with him when they came over. People stayed away from him because of his unusual appearance, but Ink wasn’t like that.

When Error had woken up, he had drifted through town, not sure what to do. He knew what had become of him, but he hadn’t been ready to give up. So… he wandered. He went to the park where he and his brothers used to play and just sat, watching the kids and their families. Their friends. It was the first time he had felt so alone. No one could see him, no one could worry about him. And then there was Ink.

Ink was the best thing that had ever happened to him. If he had the option of living a normal life or meeting Ink, it would be no contest. He would choose Ink time and time again. Now that they had been friends for so long, Error wasn’t so sure if he wanted to stay friends. It was an impossible dream, but it was a dream for a reason. He could be content just by staying at Ink’s side. He was glad Ink had finally made other friends. The kid was too charismatic to be a one-friend kind of guy. And Error hated seeing him sitting by himself at lunchtime, even if he was with him. He eventually stopped following Ink to school in hopes that he would branch out and stop talking to “himself” during lunch. It seemed to have worked, somewhat.

“You look comfy.” Ink remarked as he reentered his bedroom. Error looked away from the wall he had been staring at as he lost himself in his thoughts.

“Y’know. Just enjoying the small pleasures in life.” Error smirked, turning to face Ink. “Have a good time eating? Without me?”

Ink scoffed.

“It was wonderful. In fact, it was the best dinner I’ve ever had. Too bad you couldn’t be there.” Ink shrugged and sat back down at his desk. Error groaned.

“So rude.” He muttered and got up from the bed and went to Ink, looking over his shoulder. “You should really just take a break for the night. Your project isn’t due until next week.”

Ink rolled his eyes.

“An artist-“

“-never rests.” Error finished for him. He sighed and moved to crouch next to Ink’s chair so that he could watch the process.

“Error.” Ink stated, glancing down at him.

“What?” Error frowned and looked up. Ink was making that expression he had when he was up to no good.

“I’ll take a break if you let me ask one question that you have to answer truthfully.”

Error raised an eyebrow.

“Okay? What question?”

“What happened to you?” Ink asked. Error sighed. It was about time Ink knew, but he wasn’t going to make it easy.

“It all began when I was born…” Error started, watching Ink’s face. The other boy nodded eagerly.

“That’s it. I was born.”

Ink let out a strangled cry.

“That’s not an answer and you know it!” He huffed. Error laughed.

“Make me a better offer and I might give you the answer you want.” Error shrugged. Ink huffed.

“Okay, fine. I’ll let you watch me eat tomorrow.” Ink struggled to get out. Error smirked.

“We have a deal.” He stood back up.

Ink sighed in relief.

“So, it all began when I was born…” Error started again only to earn a punch in his arm from Ink. Or rather, a punch through his arm.

“Error!” Ink cried, his eyes changing different shapes rapidly. Error chuckled before starting again.

“Okay, okay. I’m serious now.” Error settled onto the desk in front of Ink. “I was in a car accident.”

Ink just watched him quietly, waiting for him to continue.

“When I woke up, I was like this. My body is in a coma. I’ve been this way ever since. My body is still living, but I’m not in it. I don’t know how to wake up. Or to die. I check on my family when I’m not with you, but they seem ready to just move on. I wish they would.” He shrugged, frowning.

Ink nodded.

“That’s… too bad, Error.” Ink said softly. “I know you don’t want my sympathy but… I really am sorry.”

Error had never seen Ink look so… down. And it was because of him. His gut twisted.

“Ink…” Error moved to touch Ink, but hesitated. He couldn’t touch him. Not really. He sighed in frustration.

“Ink, you’ve been the best friend to me for all these years. I… I’m really happy because of you, despite everything. Please don’t feel bad for me. You’re the best thing that could have ever happened to me.” Error grinned at his friend.

Ink laughed softly, a blush spreading across his cheeks. He shook his head.

“You’re mostly dead, and you’re trying to comfort me?” Ink laughed again. “Error…” His voice quieted.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, too.”

Error felt his heart skip a beat, and his stomach clench. It felt like his body was going haywire. It was odd, since he had never really felt his body since the accident. It was a phantom touch for him. But now, he felt like his body was on fire.

“Ink I-“ He started, but Ink spoke over him.

“Error, I’m in love with you.” Ink said quickly. Error froze.

“Wh-“ He began but his body… His soul… It felt like he was being torn apart from the inside. He cried out.

“Ink I-“ He reached for the other, but his hand phased right through him. He could see and even feel his soul flickering in and out. Was this what death felt like? What shitty time to die.

“I love you too-“ He gasped before disappearing.

 

* * *

 

 It had been two weeks. Two weeks since Error had disappeared. Ink hadn’t wanted to believe his best friend was gone. The guy he had grown up with. The person he’d fallen in love with. But Error hadn’t come back. It wasn’t like him. Even if his confession had gone horribly wrong, Error would have come back. He would have come back even if he hadn’t reciprocated Ink’s feelings. But he had. And he disappeared. There was really only explanation. Error was dead.

He had tried to look for him, going to different hospitals in the city and looking for him. However, the city was so large and there were too many hospitals for him to check. He had been melancholy ever since. His friends noticed. His parents noticed. Everyone seemed to notice. Nothing they could say made Ink feel any better. He just wished for some kind of closure. Something. Anything. He had drawn, painted, and even tried to sculpt, Error over and over again. Nothing made him feel closer to his friend.

He sat at his and his friends’ usual lunch table, not feeling like joining in their conversation. 

“You invited the new kid to sit with us?” He heard one of his friends saying, but he wasn’t really listening. He was scrolling his phone, looking for hospitals he may have missed.

“Yeah, he doesn’t know anyone, so I thought I’d offer. He sits next to me in biology. He seems nice.” Blue shrugged. “There he is.”

“Error!” Blue shouted, raising his hand to get the new student’s attention.

Ink’s head whipped around, instantly focusing on the dark skeleton standing in the crowd. Their eyes met and Error smirked, slightly raising his hand. The artist shot out of his chair and rushed to his friend, all but throwing himself into Error’s arms. The other boy stumbled slightly, but wrapped his arms around Ink nonetheless.

“Nice to see you too, Inky.” Error laughed softly.

“Error I-“ Ink stopped before reaching up and landing a good hook to the side of Error’s head. “That’s for making me worry!”

“Ow…” Error gently rubbed his skull where Ink had made contact. “I deserved that.”

“Yes, you did!” Ink cried.

“But, you really deserve this, Ink.” Error gently grabbed Ink’s chin and leaned in, giving Ink the kiss he had always wanted to, but never thought he could have.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote for Wattpad. Just moving everything over here. :)


End file.
